


Heatstroke

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Country boy!Eren, Eren is oblivious, Is like my new thing, Levi is smitten, M/M, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is somehow convinced to go to one of those lame farmers markets, and there finds one <em>hell</em> of a find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatstroke

There isn't much to expect when you're dragged inside the lamest thing of life-the local farmer's market with a friend you'd much rather hadn't met.

Really, there isn't. Just a hell of a lot of healthy food, apples, sloppy handwritten price tags and an overbearing amount of people and mosquitoes. That's it.

Hanji was practically dragging him around from the wrist, her most prevalent fascination being those repulsing lollipops with reserved insects and scorpions. Levi didn't know how he would convey that he didn't give two fucks to her understanding. Actually, there wasn't a way, because key word: _her_ understanding.

Then Levi saw it. _Him_. It. Whatever. Otherworldly creatures shouldn't be legalized to just be dished around like that. 

He lived up to the stereotype, in tight blue jeans, scuffed boots and a plaid shirt, and it shouldn't bother Levi so much that he had his first three buttons unfastened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows but it _did_ because this was a fucking kid and his mother should've taught him better. Couldn't be _that_ young, but still. He had his head ducked, typical cowboy hat concealing his face from view but Levi couldn't help but stare longer than he should at his sun bronzed skin. And sort of mentally will him to lift his head up.

"Hey, Eren." Hanji shouted out of nowhere, and Levi nearly jumped. The boy instantly uncrossed his ankles and leaned away from the fence, tilting his hat back a little to get a glance around."Come help over here?"

The smoldering entity grinned a little and approached them, Levi still having a hard time getting a focus of his features because of the sun's glare.

"No one to help around here? Sorry 'bout that." Yeah, and to top it off a straight-to-the-dick accent, too. Wait, since when was the country drone a turn on?

"It's alright." Hanji answered with cheer, Levi taking his time to ogle him more while he was busy talking. 

"...a friend of mine." Was all he heard before those gorgeous, equally smoldering eyes turned towards him. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious.

"Pleasure to meet you." His lips curved into a lopsided grin and Levi took his tan hand without a second thought, his strong fingers coming out as a little surprise."I'm Eren."

"Levi." _Take me already._

Hanji grabbed the boy's attention again, and it seemed they were well acquainted when she started making natural talk that Levi would usually tune out. It was cute, how Eren humored her and listened intently, smiling a little every now and then. 

He took off his hat after a while and idly fanned himself with it, Levi holding back from reaching out to touch and pat down his probably sweat slicked hair - _gross_ -but the way it just...spiked away at the right angles and fell around his face-

Something was wrong with him today. Majorly wrong. 

He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and subconsciously billowed it a little to have some cool air hit his skin for more than one reason. Eren's eyes flicked towards him for a second before he was taking his hat off again.

Levi just blinked up at him from under his eyelashes when a light weight settled on his head. Eren smiled naturally as he tilted his hat back a little and away from Levi's face."Mighty hot weather today. You don't look like you're used to it much."

"Thanks." Levi somehow forced out as he tried to avoid Hanji's gaze, because he knew her well enough to know that _she_ knew him well enough to read him like the palm of her hand.

Hanji stopped whatever she was saying."Hey, do you think you could show Levi around a bit? You know, get him familiar with the place and products and stuff. In the meantime, I'll go grab my essentials."

"Sure, no sweat."

Hanji skipped off and Levi tried not to look _too_ murderous. That was fully intentional.

"Alright." Eren smiled a little."So, is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"I found it. I wasn't looking for it, really." 

"Yeah, well. That's expected." He laughed, and it was pretty, and Levi was so horny right now and was at the wrong place an _shit_ , this was bad for him.

"I'm going to get heatstroke." He took off Eren's hat and tried to fan himself.

"I'll get you some fresh lemonade." Eren turned around and jogged past the yard to a small table Levi had missed, somewhere off in the corner selling the desired drink in such hot weather.

 _His ass, though._  

"Here you go." He was back in a second with a clear glass that had fogged from the coolness and Levi suppressed a moan. Just what he needed right now. Well, almost.

"Twenty five cents?" He assumed, slipping a hand in his shorts pocket.

"Psh." Eren waved it off like it was nothing. Levi never thought he'd be so enticed with this natural gentlemen act. He took a sip from his drink and returned the hat over Eren's head.

He really wanted this painful attraction to go somewhere. Lowering his drink, he decided to do this the old fashioned way.

"You're hot."

Eren wasn't paying attention to him before, and it seemed like the remark totally caught him off guard. His cheeks instantly turned bright red.

"Please tell me you're over sixteen." Wait to go.

"I'm-did you really think I was that young?" He sounded a little indignant. 

"Just a precaution."

"I'm twenty one. Jesus." 

"Jesus ain't got nothing on you." It slipped out so involuntarily that Levi wanted to smack his forehead. But Eren looked like he was fully affected by that, going into an even darker shade of red. 

 _Charming, aren't you._ Levi inwardly grumbled.

"Gosh darn it." 

"Can I kiss you?" Levi was acting embarrassingly drunk without being drunk. He was a blunt drunk. Hey, at least he didn't ask to fuck him instead.

Eren took off his hat again and apparently it had some hidden meaning behind it Levi didn't catch on to. Eren leaned in closer a bit and when Levi realized it was permission he took the prize without hesitation. 

They sort of forgot they were standing in the middle of a market and Levi was sure that was Hanji squawking and going off on a picture snapping craze that he was going to kick her ass for later.

 


End file.
